I Want To Hear You Sing
by Hexgirl Willow
Summary: Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas are moved to L.A. and attend an Arts school. Tavros is the son of a drug lord who's just trying to live his life. When the new kids learn of their fellow classmate's situation the decide to step in, despite his warnings. Humanstuck, HighSchoolstuck
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Routine

Beep. Beep.

"Aw, shut the motherfuck up!" 17 year old Gamzee Makara said to his alarm clock as he slammed his hand on the snooze button. He rose from his pillow after about 5 more minutes of sleep. Today was going to be his first day at new school after his family which consisted of him, his dad, Henry Makara, his biological older brother Kurloz Makara and his adopted brother Karkat Vantas, had to move to L.A. during winter break. After Mr. Makara got a promotion, which required a transfer to California with the promise of a more permanent home for his sons, but also less family time. Neither he nor Karkat had been exceptionally thrilled with the move but it didn't matter, after all this was the 5th school in 3 years and L.A. would be fun. Still feeling groggy Gamzee rose from his bed and strode to his dresser pulling out clothes at random.

"Oh good you're up. Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes." A voice came from the door way and Gamzee turned to see Karkat leaning against the door framet. Karkat had become a member of the family after his father died from liver cancer. Mr. Makara had been his godfather and Karkat's only option since the only other family he had was an uncle who wouldn't be able to support him. The boys had known each other since they were toddlers so the transition wasn't all that hard.

Today Karkat was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with a cherry red crab on it, grey jeans and black and red converse. His dark brown hair was combed to frame his face, but was sticking up in some places.

'Not bad, I guess I should dress to impress too.' Gamzee thought as he went back to looking through clothes.

"Okay Karbro, I'll be down there in a sec." Karkat nodded and left closing the door behind him.

Gamzee turned back to his dresser deciding to settle for a black T-shirt with a purple skull on the front, his indigo hoodie, black jeans and purple and black pants. After giving himself a once over in the bathroom mirror he put on his face paint. He brushed his teeth then made his way to the kitchen. The house was pretty big, more than enough room for the family of four and pretty state of the art with all kinds of gadgets and buttons that he figured he shouldn't touch.

"Good motherfucking morning dad and bros." Gamzee greeted the men at the table who were chowing down on pancakes and bacon. Kurloz looked up and waved then turned back to his food. Karkat waved him over to the empty spot between him and Kurloz. Gamzee strode over and sat down digging into his food.

"So today's your fist day, Gamzee do you have your meds?" Mr. Makara asks.

"Yeah pops, in my bag I'll take some after I eat." Gamzee replied. Last time he took the pills without eating first he threw up pretty bad. He did not want a repeat of that.

"Good, Kurloz is driving you to the school today since I need to be in the office pretty soon. Take the SUV." Henry replied, tossing Kurloz the keys. Kurloz catches them and nods; he didn't care either way.


	2. School

**So yeah Hi, this is my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Homestuck.**

* * *

Chapter 2: School

Kurloz dropped them off at the front of Hussie High School for the Arts. He sent them texts telling them that he would pick them up at 3:30 and sped back home.

"Okay let's get to the office so we get our schedules'." Karkat said as he led the way into the school. Gamzee took in all his surroundings, the main hallway was decorated with paintings, on the bulletin board there was something about award winners. He saw some kids walking around carrying guitar, violin, and a lot of other instrument cases.

'Hmm, I can't wait to see what classes I get. I hope I at least get art.' Gamzee thought as he followed Karkat into the main office.

They walked up to the front desk Karkat spoke up fist.

"Karkat Vantas and Gamzee Makara, we're here for our schedules." Karkat said in his I-swear-I-respect-my-elder's voice. Gamzee had to stifle his laugh, when Karkat shot him his shut-the-fuck-up glare.

"Oh yes here are your schedules and locker locations and combinations, welcome to Hussie High." The too perky woman behind the desk said as she handed them their schedules. Gamzee couldn't help but notice that she didn't seem fazed by his clown make-up.

'Must have seen worse' He thought with a small shrug.

"Thank you." Karkat said as he and Gamzee left.

"So what's your first period?" Gamzee asked as they walked around looking for their English class.

"English with Mr. Scratch, what about you?"

"Same here motherfucker. Then I got Theater with Ms. Lolande, Chemistry with Mr. Strider, lunch, Art with Ms. Calliope, Gym with Coach Casey and Math with Mr. English." Gamzee said snickering at the last part, a guy named English teaching math.

"I've got Music with Mr. Noir, Chemistry with Strider, lunch, Creative Writing with Ms. D, Math with Mr. English, Gym with Coach Casey, and then I've got a free period." Karkat said as the turned the corner to the next hall.

"It's the one on the left." Gamzee said and the entered the room with a decorated poster board above the door that said Mr. Scratch right as the second bell rang. The classroom was set up with 12 seats against the walls on the left and right facing each other and creating an aisle in the middle. All eyes were on them as they entered.

"Ah, you must be the new students please introduce yourself." Said the man Gamzee assumed was Mr. Scratch.

"Sup motherfuckers, I'm Gamzee motherfucking Makara, I just turned 17 and me and my bro here just flew in from motherfuckin' D.C." Gamzee said in his deep friendly voice.

"I'm fucking Karkat Vantas, I'm 16 and what he said. Where do we sit?" Karkat asked in his natural grumpy voice that he'd been hiding all morning.

"There are two seats left on either side of the room pick a side." Mr. Scratch said pointing to the empty seats on either side of the room. On the left there was an empty seat near the back next to a Latino kid in a wheelchair who was looking at his notebook, like he could care less about his surroundings and on the left was a seat between a kid with black hair and blue eyes wearing glasses and a an emo looking chick with long brown hair. Karkat chose the seat on the left and Gamzee went to the right walking toward the seat that was to the left of the kid in the wheelchair, who didn't even seem to notice he had incoming company.

On the way to his seat Gamzee took in what he was seeing, the Latino kid was thin but muscular with his brown hair in a fluffy Mohawk. He was wearing a burnt orange hoodie with the Texas Longhorns mascot on the front with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had 3 earrings in his ear, and a small silver septum in his nose. Gamzee also noticed that there was a thin scar going from his temple down his cheek and under his chin.

'Wonder how that happened' Gamzee thought as he sat down.

'He's pretty cute though' Wait, what? 'Well that was fast. 10 minutes into class and you've already got a crush on someone. At least learn his name first.' Gamzee scolded himself, sneaking a peak at the kid next to him, he was doodling something in his notebook. He then looked up at Karkat to see how he was doing, just fine it looked like. The kid with glasses was talking excitedly to Karkat who looked genuinely interested in what he had to say. 'I might not be the only one with a crush' He thought with a grin, but then he noticed that a small amount of the class looking at him and the kid in the wheelchair. When they looked at the Latino they made faces of disgust and when they looked at Gamzee the expressions changed to… pity? This confused him for a second, but when he looked at them they all looked back down. 'What the fuck?' he didn't have time to further question the situation when the teacher handed out the class syllabus and started explaining what the class would be going over. Finally the bell rang.

Everyone started to file out, everyone except the wheelchair kid instead he was just now packing up, waiting for everyone else to leave. Gamzee really wanted to talk to him, but he decided to make sure he could find the auditorium where his theater class was. 'Maybe I have another class with him' he thought as he left the classroom.


	3. Give Me a Reason

**I still don't own Homestuck, some dude named Andrew Hussie does. Enjoy! And don't be afraid to review**

* * *

Chapter 3: Give me a Reason

After his other classes it was time for lunch so he made his way to the cafeteria. 'Still no sign of him' Gamzee thought as he got in line thinking about the kid in the wheelchair. As he scanned the room he could easily see the social dynamic of the school now. As with all high schools he was able to tell who was who immediately. Jocks and cool kids in the center, music kids, he recognized some of his theater classmates, and there go the art kids near the left of the room. 'Classic' He thought as he looked to the right he figured that's where most of the writers, dancers, and singers hung out. As he got out of line he looked for Karkat. He saw him and waved heading over to where he was sitting near the right of the room with a small group of kids. He recognized the dorky kid with the glasses and the emo looking girl from their English class.

"Oh cool Gamzee's here. Hi Gamzee, I'm John Egbert." The kid with glasses said excitedly.

"I'm Aradia Megido." The emo girl announced.

"Sollux Captor" said the guy next to her he spoke with a lisp. He had black hair, 3D glasses and a black and yellow hoodie. He looked like he might've been Asian.

"I'm Terezi Pyrope, you smell like grape jelly, delicious." Said another girl she had on red sunglasses, and red hair, but it looked like it was dyed that color.

'The girl likes motherfucking red' Gamzee concluded.

"I'm Nepeta Leijon, and its furry nice to meet you Gamzee." Said a girl with short black hair that was covered by a blue hat with cat ears, and a big green trench coat.

"And I'm Equius Zahhak." Said an African American guy with big muscles and short black hair and cracked sunglasses he was wearing a blue muscle shirt under a white jacket.

'Wonder how much he can bench' Gamzee thought to himself.

"So Gamzee I saw you checking Tavros out." Aradia said to Gamzee who looked at her after scanning the rest of the faces trying to add them to his slightly dazed memory.

"Was it that obvious? Wait you mean the kid with the wheelchair?" Gamzee asked unsure of who that was.

"Yes, Tavros Nitram, the kid in the wheelchair in first period, I saw you stare at him. I also saw that you noticed the other kids staring." Aradia said with a slightly concerned look on her face, like she was worried about something.

"If that's the case then I'll make this clear now. Stay away from Tavros Nitram, you'll just end up getting the crap pummeled out of you too, and he sure as hell isn't going to talk to you so whatever you're thinking, drop it now." Sollux said in a serious tone. It took Gamzee awhile to process all that he said through his lisp, but after a long awkward pause he just had to ask.

"Why?"

"Because everyone hates him for lying about who he is and now we all know and because of what happened to him recently it's best to stay away." Sollux answered.

"Well what the fuck did he do? What could've happened that made him so hated?" Karkat asked now interested.

"It was revealed that his father was the infamous Rufioh "The Summoner" Nitram one of L.A.'s wealthiest and feared drug lords." Equius answered sipping on some milk before continuing "Prior to The Summoner's arrest, Tavros was kidnapped by one of his rivals The Scorpions, and they held him for ransom. They told The Summoner that if he didn't give them the money Tavros was going to die. I 'm sure Tavros was probably putting up a fight with his attackers, but from what I heard on the news, he lost. After 2 days of being The Scorpions prisoner Tavros was saved by his father and his men, they did a full out raid on the Scorpions' hideout, people were killed and the Scorpions' leader was taken in by The Summoner himself and he turned them both in to the police."

"They beat Tavros pretty bad, that scar on his face is just one of many. I'm sure the time he spent there was pure torture." Terezi spoke up, she looked kind of, sad?

"The worst part is that they're responsible for putting him in that wheelchair and he might be able to walk again, but he probably won't dance ever again." Aradia chimed in.

"Or sing ever since the incident he's refused to speak. If he wasn't good at playing instruments and painting he would've had to transfer." John spoke up.

"Yeah, okay so what I'm hearing is he was taken by some fuckasses who beat the ever loving crap out of him because of who his father is. What I'm not hearing is how that's a reason to hate the guy's guts. You can't choose your fucking family." Karkat said his irritation growing not understanding this situation. How was any of this a valid reason for hating someone?

"Well you see before this, Tavros was really popular, he's smart, talented and he was just really cool and fun to be around." Terezi spoke up. Sollux was fiddling with his phone before he gave it to John to give to Karkat. Gamzee looked over Karkat's shoulder it was a video of Tavros singing "So Sick" by Ne-yo.

"Damn he was good." Karkat muttered. Gamzee had to agree Tavros' voice was smooth and he sung with passion as he performed.

"Yeah he was, but now all he does is paint, and play guitar. He can play the drums and piano but he doesn't as much." John said as the video ended, he grabbed the phone and handed it back to Sollux.

"The reason everyone avoids him is because now he's the designated target by a lot of people he used call friends, including his ex-girlfriend Vriska Serket. Ever since he was released from the hospital she's been one of his main attackers, she makes his life a living hell and anyone who tries to stick up for him just gets their asses handed to them by her goons." Aradia said.

"That's motherfucking awful. So the kid just takes it, he doesn't do a motherfucking thing to make it stop." Gamzee asked his heart was breaking from what he was hearing.

"He can't, from what I've heard he's got a scar on his chest that marks him as Scorpion property and even though she denies it we know that Vriska is somehow involved with them." Equius says.

"What the fuck?! Who fucking does shit like that, I mean damn." Karkat said his voice nearing the shouting stage.

"Calm down, Karbro. Not here man." Gamzee said trying to calm him down. Karkat took a deep breath and decided to say no more.

The bell rings and lunch is over.


	4. I've got you

**I don't own Homestuck, I never will. Finally a Tavros chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: I've got you

'So far, so good' the wheelchair bound Latino thought as he made sure the coast was clear for him to get back into the school building. 'If they haven't got me by now it means that they'll get me later, probably after the bell rings. Shit, that means they'll be at it for a while. That's going to hurt.' He thought as he wheeled himself into the building. This was Tavros Nitram and his life pretty much sucked. He hated that was trapped everywhere he went inside this school, the place that he used to love going to was now his own personal hell. He hated the staring, the beatings, and he hated himself, for letting his guard down and getting taken in the first fucking place.

'No point on dwelling on it now, dad turned himself in, and personally saved me in the end. God, I want to hate him but I know why he did what he did. But now I'm just alone.' He thought to himself as he wheeled to his art class. As he got to the classroom he was glad that he got there before anyone else so he could sit near the back without having to be stared at.

"Oh, hello Tavros did you have a nice winter break?" Ms. Calliope asked. She had pale skin and pale blond hair with green eyes. She spoke with a slight British accent that was fading from years of living in America. Tavros brought out a small notepad and a pen from his hoodie to write down his answer. 'Fairly boring but I had some fun times. How was yours?'

"Oh mine was quite nice. I went back to London and spent time with my family." Ms. Calliope answered with a smile. The bell rang and Tavros made his way to his desk in the back of the class. Before he could pull out his art supplies he looked up and noticed one of the new kids walked in.

'It's the guy with the clown make-up. What was his name? Oh yeah, Gamzee.' He thought as he got a good look at the other boy he had shoulder length black hair that framed his angular face, he was pretty tall, and he wore a lot of purple. 'He's probably already heard the news. Great, another person that'll avoid me at all costs.' He thought as he shifted his gaze to his table. 'Wait this is the only two seat table that isn't filled.' Just as that thought entered his head Gamzee plopped down next to him.

"What's up motherfucker?" Gamzee said offering a lopsided grin. Tavros got out his notepad and scribbled down his response. Gamzee waited for him to finish and Tavros handed him the pad. 'Uh, nothing much, but why are you talking to me? I figured someone would've warned you by now. It's not a good idea to talk to me.' Gamzee's smile turned into a slight frown before he smiled again. "Yeah I heard and I don't think its right for a motherfucker as cute as you to have to deal with that shit." Tavros felt a slight blush in his cheeks, but he shook it off and wrote in his notepad again. 'Um, well that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a while, but seriously if you don't stop talking to me people will start staring and then the word will get out, and we'll both get hurt. Trust me, I can handle the bullshit, but I am not letting anyone get hurt because of me.' Gamzee looked up into Tavros' brown eyes they were big, pleading and filled with warning, but also really pretty surrounded by thick curly eyelashes. Tavros was slightly unnerved by Gamzee's indigo colored eyes, but he was not backing down he was not going to let someone else become a target.

"Alright motherfucker whatever you say. In case you didn't catch it before the name's Gamzee Makara." Gamzee said sticking his hand out. Tavros looked around making sure no one was looking, he scribbled in his notebook and he stuck out his hand. 'Tavros Nitram' they shook hands and Tavros could feel a tingle shoot up his arm. 'What the… nope, nevermind, not caring.'

They turned away from each other and set to work on their own projects, Ms. Calliope had asked them to draw a winter landscape, so each boy set to work, stealing glances at each other every so often.

The bell rang. Soon the school day finally comes to an end.

Tavros wheeled himself out of the school and made his way to the ramp where he knew he was bound to meet his doom. 'Lo and fucking behold there she is. Shit she looks extra pissed.' Tavros thought as he spotted the spider-bitch Vriska Serket in all her bitchy glory. She had long black hair, menacing blue eyes and blue lipstick and mascara. 'Why I ever dated her is beyond me.' Tavros thought as he calmly rolled down the ramp, he was almost at the bottom when he was suddenly shoved out his chair he wasn't completely expectant of it so when he caught himself on the ground he ended up hurting wrist. 'Shit! It hurts.' Tavros thought as he cradled his right hand with his left hand.

"Did I catch you off guard Toreadumbass? Good I like it when you're surprised." Vriska said as she walked in Tavros' line of sight. He lifted his left hand and flipped her off, this got him kicked in the ribs and he heard a cracking noise and his vision blurred around the edges. 'Fuck, should've known better.' He felt something hit his head it felt hard and metallic. 'What the hell, she used a bat?' He thought as his vision blurred some more. 'Am I crying or getting a concussion? Maybe both.' He could feel something wet on his face but it was way too warm to be tears. 'Fuck I'm already bleeding.' He wasn't sure how long he could deal with this shit. 'I thought I could handle this today, but damn I'm exhausted.' He thought as he felt something hit his stomach really hard. He immediately coughed up some blood and felt it trickle down his chin and cheek, 'If Dad were here he'd be so pissed right now, all my training down the drain.' He thought as he felt himself lose consciousness. Before he could black out completely he heard someone shouting for "Stop", a scream, then silence then he saw a white and gray face come into his line of vision. He knew that face but he couldn't quite remember where he saw it, the face's thin lips were moving but he couldn't hear it that well, it looked like it was saying 'I've got you' he blacked out.


	5. Safe House

**I don't own Homestuck. This is part of our story where we learn a little bit about what poor, beautiful Tavros had to go through. Oh and some other shiz happens.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Safe house

Gamzee was furious and it was taking all his strength to not damage the car. He looked down at the sleeping boy whose head was in his lap. He looked like he was having a nightmare. Absentmindedly, Gamzee began to stroke Tavros' hair. It looked like it worked because Tavros stopped his slight whimpering and a small smile came to his full lips. Gamzee smiled 'He has soft motherfucking hair.' Gamzee thought as Kurloz brought the car into the garage. Karkat got out of the passenger seat and went to the trunk to get Tavros' wheelchair while Gamzee picked Tavros up and walked into the house. He placed Tavros down on the couch and began to inspect his injuries.

"So how does it look?" Karkat asked as he walked up behind Gamzee. "Not good, his right wrist is bruising, his head stopped bleeding but there's a big motherfuckin' bump there." Gamzee lifted up Tavros hoodie over his head and lifted up Tavros' plain white T-shirt, what he saw was both surprising and heart breaking. Tavros was lean and muscular, purple bruises were forming on his stomach and on his ribs. What made Gamzee cringe were the scars on Tavros' torso all of them looked like they had been formed by, knives? The longest scar was going from his left pectoral down his side and it looked like it went past his hip. There were many smaller scars all going in separate directions. It was like they wanted to decorate him.

"What the actual fuck?! Terezi wasn't kidding when she said many." Karkat rasped out. "I'm going to get some ice. Hey Kurloz, do you know where the fucking first aid kit is?"

Gamzee pulled Tavros' shirt back down looking at his sleeping face. 'He's too beautiful to be going through all this shit.' Gamzee thought as he stared at his crush.

_Tavros was in pain, unbearable pain everything fucking hurts. 'Its dark and I can't tell which way is up and which way is left. What the fuck happened? There's something wet on my side, and it burns. Okay Tav, just make an assessment of your body. Fingers, ten, hands, 2, they hurt and I can't move them' Tavros thought. He looked up to where his hands were tied to a pole. 'Shit! Okay look down, aw what the hell did they do to me?' He took in the sight of his naked torso and saw that it was covered in cuts and blood. 'Okay don't panic. Check your legs.' Unbearable pain shot up his spine "Ahhh"_

_The door busted open and in walked a tall man with Tavros' brown eyes and red and black hair._

_"Dad?" Tavros rasped out._

_"I'm going to get you out of here, and then I'm going to make sure this never happens again." His father kisses his forehead and unties him and picks him up, Tavros yelps in pain and his father takes him outside the compound and puts him into a car._

_"Take him to the hospital, and do NOT leave his side. It's high time that bitch pays." The Summoner said with a growl to his voice, shit was about to go down. He turned back to his son._

_"Tavros, I'm sorry and I love you." He kissed his forehead one more time, shut the door and then he ran off gun in hand._

Karkat had just come back from the kitchen with a bag of ice when Tavros shot up from lying down on the couch only to hiss in pain clutching his ribs.

"Whoa, bro just calm the motherfuck down." A startled Gamzee said to Tavros who was frantically looking around the living room trying to understand where he was before he turned to Gamzee with a questioning look.

"Okay, I know you told me not to up and worry about it, but I couldn't help myself man. They had motherfucking weapons and nobody was doing anything, then you started bleeding and so… I smacked those assholes around until they backed off." Gamzee said to Tavros who was soaking in all this information, then he looked at his surroundings slowly this time. He was in a big house and sitting in the living room, the couch he was on was facing a huge flat screen TV and everything was nicely furnished, he turned back to a grinning Gamzee. He needed his notepad he pointed where his hoodie was on the coffee table Gamzee was sitting on.

"Oh yeah, here you go motherfucker." Gamzee said as he dug out Tavros' notepad and pen. Tavros took the items and started writing with his left hand.

'Huh, so he's one of those.' Gamzee thought as he remembered that earlier Tavros wrote with his right hand. He took the pad from Tavros to see what he had to say.

'Thank you for helping me, you have a nice house, but I need to get home now. My phone is in my backpack. If they haven't shown up by now then they haven't tracked my phone yet.'

Gamzee gave the pad back to Tavros, who was lying back down on the couch holding the bag of ice Karkat gave him on his ribs. "Whose "they" motherfucker?" Tavros wrote on his pad again then handed it back to Gamzee. 'My family'

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Kurloz went to answer the door. Tavros groaned again and wrote down 'yep they found me' Gamzee chuckled and waited to see who would come through the door. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but what he saw still shocked him. Walking into the living room was an African-American man that couldn't have been older than 26 with long dark hair that was put into a ponytail wearing a blue and black button down shirt with black pants. He came in and walked over to Tavros.

"So, was it the usual suspects?" The man asked looking down at Tavros, who only nodded. "Thank you for taking care of him. My name is Horuss Zahhak, I'm Tav's guardian I was very worried about him."

'Wait Zahhak, like that muscle dude?' Gamzee thought to himself.

"So you're going to take him home now?" Karkat asked.

"Yes we have a doctor there and Tav's going to need his rest. Do you think you can handle school tomorrow?" He said looking at Tavros who shook his head writing something down on his notepad then handing it to Horuss.

'No, I hurt my wrist pretty bad and my ribs freaking hurt.' was his reply. Horuss sighed and grabbed Tavros' stuff.

"Okay, then say good-bye to your friends. Where's his wheelchair?" Horuss asked as he stood up, Kurloz waved him over and they went into the kitchen while Tavros wrote something down and he indicated that he wanted both Gamzee and Karkat to read it.

'Thank you guys for helping me, but now you've made yourselves targets. I don't want either of you getting hurt over helping someone you barely know so please watch your backs at school tomorrow I won't be there for a couple of days, but I want you to let me know if someone hassles you, okay? Do either of you have Pesterchum or Trollian?'

"Yeah we got both of those motherfucker." Gamzee answered. Tavros ripped out a sheet of paper and wrote on it.

His username for both were adiosToredor and it also had his number and the instructions 'Text me the minute something happens.'

"Fine, but seriously we can handle it just get better soon okay?" Karkat said and Gamzee nodded, Tavros gave them a small smile. Horuss came over with the wheelchair and the boys watched as Tavros got into his wheelchair and let Horuss wheel him out of the house.

"So I say tomorrow we beat some fucking ass." Karkat said as he walked back to the kitchen with Gamzee following a small smile on his face.

"Hell fucking yes!"


	6. Family Ties

**So, I have no idea what I'm doing. So here have a look at Tavros Nitram's family unit. Don't ask me how it is he lives in a mansion, Daddy Nitram made a lot of good investments in the 80's. Don't worry we will be getting the spider bitch in the next chapter. I feel so bad making you wait. I don't own Homestuck.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Family Ties

The ride home was slightly uncomfortable mostly because Tavros really wanted to lie down and take some painkillers. Every time the car hit a bump or made a turn he felt like throwing up. 'What the hell just happened?' He thought as he leaned his head against the car window remembering the events of the past hour and a half. He knew that the two boys probably weren't going to have a problem handling Vriska and her posse or whatever, but he still didn't like how this was his fault. 'Shit's going to go down and I'll be back on the damn radar.' He had to smirk at that thought 'Like I was ever off. I'm just on the wrong end.' They came to a 2 story stucco styled mansion. Horuss parked in the garage and brought out Tavros' wheelchair and helped him into it.

They went to the house and went through the kitchen into the living room. "You know we're going to have to talk about this. You can't keep letting them attack you like this, if you they do something that messes up the progress you've made with your physical therapy-"

Tavros cut him off with a long exaggerated sigh.

"Look I know you don't like us interfering, but you can't keep pushing us away. We know that you're strong, I mean look at who trained you, but you don't have to go through all of this alone. You know that, don't you?" Tavros nodded and looked down guiltily. They made their way to the living room area. Tavros moved towards the plush black couch as quickly as his hurt wrist allowed and lifted himself out of his wheelchair and onto the couch. He sighed in relief as the pressure was relieved off his bruising torso as he lied down. Horuss let out a sigh "I'll get you some ice and meds, okay?" Tavros nodded his response and reached to grab the remote to the T.V. He turned on some cartoon that he tried to focus on, but his mind kept making him remember things he was trying desperately to forget. It had been almost a month since the incident, but Tavros still felt like it happened just yesterday.

He was still dating Vriska and she had led him to believe that they were supposed to have a date at this restaurant she had heard about. As he turned a corner he was jumped by three guys.

He had known about his father's position in the criminal underworld since he was 10 years old and his father had insisted on making sure he learned how to protect himself. He knew various martial arts styles and had been taught how to shoot a gun. He hated it, but he had never been more grateful for the skills than in that very moment.

As the man in the middle reached to punch Tavros in the face Tavros leaned his head to the left and caught the fist with both his hands and used his opponent's momentum against him and managed to flip him over so that he landed on the concrete, hard. Before his opponent had time to react Tavros kicked him in the jaw, thoroughly knocking him out. Tavros turned to the other men waiting to see which one would attack next. After a few seconds of stunned silence the goon on the left lunged forward grabbed Tavros' midsection, but Tavros just used the man's position to yank him by the hair and quickly pull his head into his knee. The man released his hold on Tavros. The man was thrown on his side and Tavros took the opportunity to bring down his heel to the man's ribs. The last man barely had time to react as Tavros threw an uppercut to the man's face causing him to stumble then Tavros punched him square in the stomach.

As the last man fell, Tavros decided to make a run for it and ran back the way he came. As he ran down the street he heard shouting and tires screeching, but there was no way in hell he was going to turn and look. The next thing he heard was a gunshot and suddenly there was searing pain in his back and he fell to the ground.

Tavros was jolted from the memory by the feeling of something cold being placed on his ribs. He looked up to see Horuss standing behind the couch holding out a pill and a glass of water. "Take this so we can get you checked out. I'll call your school and let them know that you won't be in for a few days." Tavros took the pill and downed the water. He handed the glass back to Horuss who left to go upstairs, possibly to see if Aunt Porrim was home yet.

'Great, now I'm going to have to explain this to her.' Tavros thought to himself. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs he looked to see his 22 year old cousin Kanaya coming downstairs.

"Hello Tavros, Horuss said that you were attacked again. What happened?" Kanaya asked as she sat in a black recliner that was diagonal from the couch. She was wearing a black tank top and a red pencil skirt with black leggings. Tavros brought out his notepad, but Kanaya reached over and put her hand on his.

"Tavros it's just me. You know that you can speak to me, I know this has been hard for you, but I also know that talking about it helps." She said her green eyes looking into his brown ones. Tavros stared at his cousin a moment longer, he knew what she was trying to do, but he still couldn't make himself speak.

He gently pushed her hand away noticing the slight disappointment on her face as he brought out his pen.

'When school let out I left through the front of the school, and Vriska was there. She managed to shove me out of my chair, which is how I hurt my wrist, then she kicked me in the ribs, then my stomach, and I think she hit me in the head with a bat. I blacked out after that. When I woke I was at the house of two of my classmates. They were new and apparently didn't give a shit about me being the school pariah. So yeah now I'm worried about what might happen to them tomorrow.' He waited for Kanaya to read it over and give her opinion.

"Well all I can think to say is that your classmates might know what they're doing. Equius told me that had you not forbade him from helping you, he and a lot of your other friends would've gladly taken matters into their own hands. Speaking of Equius, where is he?" Tavros shrugged and wrote in his notepad. 'The gym, maybe? He probably heard about what happened and got pissed.'

"Hmm, you might be right." Kanaya mused.

The front door opened and in walked Aunt Porrim a beautiful woman with long dark hair and green eyes just like her daughter Kanaya. "Hello dears, Tavros, Horuss called and told me that there was an incident at school, I want to see all the damage that has been done when I come back." She said as she walked through the doors with one of the maids behind her carrying grocery bags and taking them into the kitchen as Porrim made her way up the stairs her heels marking her journey through the house.

Tavros sighed and started removing his shirt. Kanaya took it from him and folded it up, as she looked at Tavros' side and stomach. She cringed a little at the sight of his bruises.

"You do realize that when she sees this she's going to flip her shit, right?"

Tavros just nodded his head in defeat. He knew his Aunt hated seeing him getting hurt repeatedly, but he was pretty defenseless when he was in his chair. Despite the constant bullying his attackers never tried to go for his legs, which was a good thing because he still had another two months of physical therapy before he could walk again. Right now he was only trusted with swimming so his muscles could get the exercise. 'I'm so sick of this shit.' Tavros thought to himself.

Aunt Porrim came down the stairs carrying her medical supplies. She looked down at Tavros with a small look of anger. "Those barbaric ruffians! What gives some one the right to even lay a hand on a person in a wheelchair?! Especially after everything he's been through already!" She screamed. "Actually mother, Tavros informed me that it was more kicking and the use of a blunt object." Kanaya said to her mother as Tavros shot her a 'shut-up-you're-making-it-worse look' Kanaya shot him a 'She-needs-to-know' look back at him. Tavros let a soft frustrated groan.

Porrim started examine the side of Tavros' head where a bump was forming and still had some blood around the edges. She cleaned up around it with a cotton ball with alcohol on it. Tavros winces at the sting but stays still or the most part. She finally makes it to his ribs and she tells them that they're slightly cracked. He sits up for her to bandage him up, just as she finishes Equius comes in from the kitchen and stops in his tracks when he sees Tavros bandaged up.

"Equius where have you been, you were almost late for dinner." Porrim says to Equius, who starts to break out into a nervous sweat.

"Well, I was at the school still, working on some sculptures… and then I had to pick up some things. Specifically parts of my sculpture after I broke a couple." He says ashamed.

"Did you see what happened to Tavros?" Kanaya asks.

"I was still in the school building when it happened. I had to hear about it from some friends." He turned to Tavros "Is it true that the new kids just took you?" He asked sounding a little hurt. Tavros and Equius are god-brothers and have been inseparable since they were toddlers, it was Equius' responsibility to take Tavros to and from school until he could drive again, and the fact that he hadn't been there for his brother was upsetting him.

Tavros nodded and Kanaya handed him the paper that had Tavros' side of the story on it. He read it over all while wiping sweat off his brow. "I see, well as long as you're okay he said looking up at Tavros who nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Dinner is almost ready and by that I mean it's on its way. I hope you're in the mood for Chinese." Horuss said as he came down the stairs.

Everyone looked up and smiled.

'It's good to be home.' Tavros thought as he looked around his family, ignoring the pain in his chest from knowing full well that one face was missing.


	7. Shit just got real

**Here have a long ass chapter. It's time to take down the spider bitch! I still don't homestuck. If I did Tavros would not be wearing socks with sandals, not on my patron troll! Okay here's the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7: This is the part where the shit goes down

Karkat and Gamzee walked into their English class and where met by John and Aradia. "Is Tavros going to be okay? Are you going to be okay? The whole school knows about what happened yesterday. Vriska is going to be on the war path, oh my God, you guys need to watch your backs." John said frantically. Aradia put her hand on his shoulder to make him calm down.

"John take deep breaths, you look like you're about to have a panic attack." She looked towards the boys. "So what will you do?"

"Well if the bitch really is after us then I guess we'll have no choice but to defend ourselves." Karkat said nonchalantly. Aradia gave him a sly grin and said "Would you want back-up in case you become outnumbered?" John immediately started shaking his head in agreement. "Yeah, I can guarantee that there are a few people who would love to take Vriska down a few pegs."

The brothers looked at each other then back to their friends. "I don't up and motherfuckin' see why not. But, why do you want to help all of a motherfuckin' sudden?" Gamzee asked. John looked down guiltily "Well, in all honesty, we've wanted to get back at Vriska since she started attacking Tavros and even before that. They didn't exactly have a healthy relationship, but after the incident she started treating him like crap. He went through a lot when he was being held hostage. He probably didn't explain this to you, but while he was there they drugged him. He had to go to rehab for a little bit and-"

"Mr. Makara is there a reason in particular that you are not in your seat?" Mr. Scratch asked looking at Gamzee with slight annoyance.

"Sorry teach, John here was telling me a story and I up and forgot where I was." Gamzee said ignoring the stares he was getting and giving the teacher a lopsided grin, looking like the king of calm.

"Would you please take your seat?" Gamzee just shrugged and moved over to his seat, and zoned out as soon as Mr. Scratch started speaking.

'Drugged, carved up, but what happened to his legs? I'm gonna need more motherfucking information.'

~Time Skip: Lunch~

"So Egbert, wanna continue your motherfucking story?" Gamzee asked as he sat down with John and Karkat at the table. Terezi, Nepeta, Equius and Sollux were already there.

"What story?" Equius asked.

"Um, about Tavros' time with The Scorpions, I kinda told them about how he was drugged-"

"You did what?" Equius asked rising and slamming his hands down on the table making a small dent. "You know why we don't talk about that Egbert, just because he isn't here does not mean you can tell them without his permission." He said angrily.

"Then just text him and ask if it's okay for them to know EQ. They have a right to know more about the person they helped. They were going to learn about it anyway, so let's get it over with." Sollux said not even looking up from his laptop.

"Fine!" Equius said as he pulled out his cell phone and Nepeta started to wipe sweat from his face as he sent Tavros a message and got a reply.

"He said it was fine, but why was it brought up in the first place?"

"Well it started as a conversation on how these two were going to handle Vriska since she is now out for their blood. Aradia said that we'd have their backs and then Gamzee asked us why we care and, yeah." John said sheepishly.

Aradia came and sat down. "Would any of you also like to have a hand in making sure these two don't get severely beaten?"

"Yeah I'll help." Sollux said looking up from his laptop.

"Count me in. Vriska's reign of unlawful tyranny has gone on too long and it's high time she get a taste of justice." Terezi said letting out a cackle and flashing a creepy mischievous grin.

"I've wanted to claw her eyes out the moment she broke poor Tafurros' heart." Nepeta said showing off her sharp nails.

"Good to fucking know, now will someone please explain what exactly happened to Tavros while he was being held hostage by people who I assume are either rotting in Hell or a prison." Karkat snapped wanting to hurry this conversation before lunch ended.

"So, he was drugged for the whole time he was there. They made a video and sent it to his father showing Tavros tied to a chair, getting injected with heroin, and told him to give them an obscene amount of money that even Oprah didn't have, it was basically a declaration of war. Tavros was off limits to any of his father's partners and enemies. A clear violation of this was met with The Summoner's wrath. After Tavros was released from the hospital he had to get admitted to rehab. Between withdrawals, his father's trial, the custody case, his nightmares and getting used to using a wheelchair, Tavros was unraveling. Things got better as he detoxed and went through physical therapy, but when he was finally out he just stopped talking." Equius explained his face turning solemn.

"So what happened to his motherfucking legs?" Gamzee asked.

"I guess you didn't see the scar. He was shot in the back while he was trying to run away from the guys who kidnapped him. The bullet was 2 centimeters from his spine." He said the last sentence laced with venom.

"Another thing, how the fuck are you related to Tavros?" Karkat asked.

"I'm not, my dad, the man who got him from your house is his Godfather and was given custody."

"He looks way too young to be your dad." Karkat stated.

"Black don't crack." John stated with a small snicker.

"Genetics has been very kind to him." Equius said with a shrug.

"Well now that all that's cleared up, I'm gonna go get some shit out my motherfuckin locker. See ya'll later." Gamzee said, getting up from his seat and heading out the cafeteria.

"I better go with him, who knows where Vriska could be lurking." Karkat said leaving his seat.

"Or if someone did something to his locker, it's happened before." John informed him.

"Good looking out Egbert." Karkat said as he left.

Karkat went to where his and Gamzee's lockers were and found Gamzee staring at something that was in his locker. Upon further inspection he saw that he was staring at a piece of paper with a drawing of a black widow spider and underneath was a time, 3:30 pm.

"Now we have a time, but what's the motherfucking location?" Gamzee said as Karkat opened his locker.

"The soccer field." Karkat replied as he pulled out a sheet of paper that had the same drawing on it.

"We should probably let the others know." Gamzee said noticing that a few kids were staring at them.

"WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A FUCKING PICTURE AND PUT IT ON YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR BLOGS THAT ONLY HAS 2 VEIWS A YEAR YOU FUTURE HAMBUGER FLIPPERS, IT WILL LAST LONGER!" Karkat shouted causing them to scurry out of the hallway.

The bell rings.

~Time Skip: 3:00pm~

"Okay, does everyone know the plan?" Karkat asks the group of friends who are gathered around in a hallway that led outside.

"We hide inside the school and until Vriska forces her lackeys to make the first move. Terezi, Nepeta and I fight Vriska and incapacitate her. Sollux and John bring out the cars. We load up and bring her to Tavros, and make her apologize for treating him like shit and making his life Hell." Aradia says with a small smile on her face.

"You motherfucking got it. Alright, ya'll better up and get out of here." Gamzee said to John and Sollux who left while he and Karkat walked towards the soccer field.

"You took your pill today, right?" Karkat asked looking at Gamzee's painted face.

"Don't worry I took it this morning I motherfucking swear. I won't kill anybody." Gamzee said sounding serious despite the grin on his face.

They walked into the middle of the field and surveyed the area around. Karkat checked his watch.

"Well you'd think she be on time for a meeting she arranged her fucking self." Karkat said grumpily.

"Aw, how cute you actually showed up. This is going to be easier than I thought." said a voice coming from behind them. They turned around to see Vriska and three other guys standing behind them. Gamzee let out a low growl while Karkat just sneered.

"When a psychopathic bitch invites you to a meeting dedicated to making her back the fuck off, and making sure she gets payback for relentlessly attacking someone who's in a fucking wheelchair you show up. Perhaps we should we have brought snacks to this meeting, or a line graph that charts the amount of bitchiness you acquired over your pathetic life?" Karkat retorted, reddish brown eyes never leaving icy blue.

"All this talk is boring, I want to watch your faces get punched." She snapped her fingers and all three guys ran toward Gamzee and Karkat.

All Hell broke loose. The biggest of the group was tackled to the ground by a flash of blue, Equius. Karkat gave a roundhouse kick to a brunette's side, then pounced on him knocking him to the ground and began punching him in the face until the kid passed out. Gamzee got his attacker into a chokehold and he waited until the boy passed out before letting him fall to the ground. By then Nepeta, Aradia, and Terezi were fighting Vriska. They got her on the ground and started tying her and blindfolding and gagging her, all according to plan. Equius was having trouble with his guy who had managed to get off the ground and was trying to punch Equius in the face, but he kept dodging. "Yo Eq, duck!" Gamzee shouted. Equius ducked to the ground right as Karkat ran up and used his back as a vault and punched the last of Vriska's crew in the face. The boy held his nose and Equius swept his leg out from under him, Gamzee then kicked the boy in the jaw, knocking him out.

"Guys we got her, let's go, it takes forever to get to Tav's house." Terezi called holding up a struggling Vriska.

"Can someone make her calm the fuck down?" Karkat said eyeing the girl who was trying to get out of Terezi's grasp. Nepeta walked up to Vriska and punched her in the face, causing her to slump. Terezi let Vriska fall to ground with a thud.

"Oops!" she said with an evil grin.

Cars were honking from the street. The group turned to see Sollux and John waving at them.

"Alright time for phase 2 of the plan. Equius please carry Ms. Serket's bitch ass to a car." Karkat said as Equius lifted Vriska up and swung her over his shoulder.

"I'll take her in my car." Equius said as he walk to a dark blue SUV.

"This is going to be great! You don't think Tav will be mad do you?" John asked now growing concerned.

"We'll just have to see when we get there motherfucker." Gamzee answered shrugging.

~30 minutes later~

After a long drive and a few phone calls to parents about their whereabouts, the teens ended up at Tavros and Equius' house.

"This is where you guys motherfucking live? " Gamzee asked looking at the mansion with awe.

"Yes." Equius replied dragging a now conscious Vriska out of the car she was still tied up but the blindfold was removed. She looked around with wide eyes recognizing where she was. Equius walked up to the front door and it opened immediately revealing a mustachioed man in a suit.

"Hello Arthur, do you know if Tavros is awake?" Equius said to the middle aged butler.

"Yes he's in his room." He said eyeing Vriska with a look of disgust in his eyes; yes he knew who she was.

"Thank you." Equius said as he started climbing the stairs.

"Eq won't your dad be concerned that we have the bane of Tavros' existence here in the house?" John asked as they walked upstairs to Tavros' room.

"Maybe," Equius said with a shrug. He knocked on the door and waited until Horuss opened the door. "Please tell me there is a good reason for this." He said pointing to Vriska who was being held by his son.

"Yes, there is I promise." Equius said looking his father in the eye… probably it's hard to tell with the sunglasses. Horuss opened the door wider and everyone walked into Tavros' room.

'Damn this place is huge.' Gamzee thought as he looked around the room.

Tavros was sitting on his king sized bed which was against the back wall. In front of the bed sat a few bean bag chairs that could sit two people. On the front wall was an entertainment system with a flat screen T.V. with various gaming systems hooked up to it. The T.V. was currently paused on the movie Hook. On the right wall sat a guitar between the door to the bathroom and the door to the closet. On the left side of the bed was a dresser, in front of which was Tavros' wheelchair, and on the right a desk. The rooms color scheme was light brown, green and black.

Gamzee brought his attention back to Tavros who was staring with wide brown eyes at everyone in his room. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and brown cargo pants sitting cross legged in the center of his bed.

"Hey Tavbro, spider-bitch here has some shit she needs to tell you." Gamzee said as Aradia untied the gag that was around Vriska's mouth. Vriska and Tavros stared at each other, until Vriska finally spoke.

"Tavros I… I'm sorry for everything. For being the worst girlfriend ever, for treating you like crap after the incident and for never visiting you while you were in the hospital or rehab, and I'm sorry I broke up with you by text." In the middle of her speech she had started crying and she was choking back sobs trying to speak. "Please forgive me, and I swear you'll never have to see me again."

Tavros stared at her for while watching her sob, his face was expressionless. Everyone looked around the room not sure what to do. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence save for Vriska's sobs.

"Was the date we were supposed to have that day real?" Everyone looked towards Tavros who was still staring at Vriska who stared up at him in astonishment. Did he just?

"Well? Was it real or not?" Tavros asked with an edge to his voice. Vriska looked down guiltily then shook her head.

"No."

"Get her out of here." Tavros said with venom in his voice. Everyone winced.

"Tav please let me explain, I was a member of The Scorpions, and when the leader heard that I was dating you I had no idea who you were-"

"That was the point! I didn't want people to know that my father was The Summoner, main supplier of drugs to clubs and cracked out celebrities in all of Los Angeles!"

"I know and I'm sorry but they made me lie to you about that date. I didn't know they were going to hurt you, and I couldn't disobey orders." Vriska explained trying to stop herself from crying.

"Yeah I know." Tavros said with a sympathetic look. "I met your mom when she tied me to a chair and filmed me getting high off my ass against my will." Tavros spat out at her, he could feel tears forming but he pushed them back. Everyone in the room was silent.

"I'm so sorry, if had known about what she was planning, I would've…I'm so sorry." Vriska said sobbing again.

"I forgive you for being a crappy girlfriend. I forgive you for treating me like shit at school. I even forgive you for yesterday." He said not noticing a few tears going down his face. "I don't forgive you for setting me up, and I never will. The shit I went through in that house was the worst two days of my life. I still have fucking nightmares, I remember the things they did to me while I was high. I can't look in the fucking mirror without having a damn flashback about being carved up like a Thanksgiving turkey!" he exclaimed shaking and wiping the tears away. "Good-bye Vriska, I never want to see you again."

Everyone was in stunned silence. No one's heard Tavros' voice for almost two months, and no one has ever heard him sound that angry, Vriska's confession was unexpected and this was just really confusing.

The door to Tavros' room closed with a soft thud, and everyone turned to see that a tall, red headed woman wearing a teal pencil skirt, a red blouse and red pumps was leaning against the wall. In her left hand was a recorder.

"Vriska Serket you are under arrest for being an accessory to the kidnapping of Tavros Nitram." She said as she walked up to Vriska bringing out handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. What you say can and will be used against you in the court of law-"

"Aunt Latula?!" Terezi asked surprised that she hadn't smelt her in the room.

"We'll discuss this later." She turned to look at her niece then turned back to Vriska. "You have the right to an attorney." Latula continued as she took Vriska out of Equius' hands and walked her out of the room as she continued reading Vriska her rights. Everyone turned to face Tavros, still surprised to have heard his voice and now very confused as to why a cop was in his house. Horuss got up from his seat.

"I have some things to take care of. It's nice to see you all again." He said as he left closing the door behind him.

"Can someone explain what the hell just happened? I mean seriously, what the actual fuck?" Sollux said plopping down on a bean bag.

Tavros looked at everyone a sheepish smile on his face as he scratched his arm.

"Okay guys well, um, just sit down somewhere and I'll explain."

Gamzee, Karkat and Aradia sat on the bed with Tavros and Equius. John, Terezi, and Nepeta joined Sollux in the bean bag pile. Once settled everyone turned to Tavros expectantly.

"Okay, so Latula was here mostly just as a family friend. She was on her way out when you guys showed up. I guess she decided to stick around just in case, something happened. And something did so, yeah." Tavros said wiping away some stray tears. Gamzee stared up at him from where he was laying down.

"So all of what just up and motherfucking happened was basically a motherfucking coincidence?" Tavros nodded at Gamzee a small smile on his face. Gamzee felt his stomach twist a little, but in a good way.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Tavros said as he ran a hand through his thick strip of hair.

"Heh, miracles." Gamzee said smiling at Tavros.

"Well I guess we should be heading out, my folks are going to freak if I don't get home soon." Aradia said as she got up from the bed. "Oh before I forget Tavros I have some homework assignments for you." She said getting her backpack off the floor. She handed him some papers.

"Thanks, and not just for the homework. For always being there even when I pushed you all away." He said looking at his friends.

"Thank you guys for helping me yesterday, and for today. It feels good to speak again, even if the circumstance kind of, sucked." He said looking at Gamzee and Karkat.

"No problem motherfucker, we know what it's like to need a few friends when you're going through a tough time." Gamzee said still smiling at Tavros, who was blushing a little bit.

'Motherfuckin' adorable.' Gamzee thought.

"Thanks Tav, but seriously we should get going, we got school tomorrow. Will you be coming in tomorrow?" John asked.

"Yeah my wrist is doing better so I'll be there tomorrow." Tavros answered. Nepeta pounced on him and gave him a hug.

"I missed the sound of fur voice so much." She said as he hugged her back.

"Eq, mind giving me a lift? I wanna see these guys out." Tavros said to Equius.

"No problem." Equius said as he stood up and turned around and crouched down to the floor. Tavros moved to the edge of the bed and hopped on Equius' back. Equius then began to carry him piggy back out the room.

As they went down the stairs Gamzee walked behind Tavros and Equius and noticed Tavros' shirt had ridden up and there was a circular scar near the center of his lower back. He also noticed that Tavros had some scars on his shoulder blades.

"So, Tavbro now that spider-bitch is up and out of your motherfucking life for probably ever, what are you up and going do now?" Gamzee asked as he came next to the duo.

"Throw a party." Tavros answered with a smirk.

"How about it guys? Are you free to hang out this weekend?" Tavros said addressing the group.

Tav was answered by a chorus of "yeahs" and "this will be funs."

"Alright I'll take that as a yes." Tavros replied looking back at Gamzee with a smile.

"Well count me in Tavbro. I'll see you tomorrow." Gamzee said as he walked out the door.

"Bye." Tavros said as he watched Gamzee and Karkat get into Aradia's car.

Equius turned and went to the dining room where the cook Jane was putting food on the table. "Can I just say that what that was back there was a pathetic excuse for a romantic advancement?" Equius said as he placed Tavros in a chair.

"What do you mean?" Tavros asked confused.

"Oh, so what happened back there with the clown boy who speaks in a very lewd manner, that was not terrible flirting?" Equius asked raising an eyebrow. Tavros' cheeks turned red and he started to fluster.

"Estas loco?! No I wasn't flirting! All I did was invite him and like six other people over for a party! You've been with Nepeta for too long. Why would you think I was flirting?" Tavros exclaimed blush now rushing all over his face. Equius still didn't understand how that was possible.

"I felt your heartbeat change when you talked to him." Equius stated simply. Tavros just stared at him incredulously.

"You can be so creepy sometimes, you know that?" Equius just shrugged. "Whatever you say." he said with a small smirk.

"Shut up and eat your food." Tavros said in a small smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Now the romance can start! \(^o^)/  
**


	8. TGIF

**According to Tumblr today is GamTav day. So here's my contribution... fluff. Homestuck not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 8: TGIF

The rest of the week was filled with everyone cheering and clapping when Karkat, Gamzee and Tavros entered their first period. Apparently Vriska was hated by a majority of the student body. (And even some teachers) Even more people were surprised when they heard Tavros talk for the first time in a month. When news of that spread people kept asking him if that meant he would start singing again. His usual response being that he'd think about it. Finally Friday came around and the eight friends were headed to Equius and Tav's house for the… if teenage boys are involved is it called a sleepover? That sounds like too much of a girl's thing. Overnight party? That just sounds lame! Whatever! The point is people will be spending the night, movies will be watched and junk food will be eaten. This is going to be the best weekend ever!

Fist on the agenda was to order pizza. Second eat said pizza while sitting in the giant movie room. Seriously this room was awesome. There were 3 raised rows with 2 plush dark red, couches that reclined and had cup holders. A movie screen stretched across the whole wall, and there was a small projector room behind the seats just like a real movie theater. There was a counter with a popcorn maker and fully stocked mini-fridge. The first movie of the night was a paranormal horror movie.

Tavros and Gamzee sat on the top row with Karkat and John sitting on the next couch. Both were wrapped in a blanket and jumping at the scary parts. Nepeta and Terezi were sitting in the second row, Nepeta quietly explaining some of what was happening in the movie to Terezi. Sollux was sitting on the couch behind Equius and Aradia who were in the front row, all them making fun of the film.

Gamzee noticed that every once in a while Tavros looked like he was zoned out, not an uncommon occurrence, but it still made Gamzee concerned. What if he was having a flashback or the rare, but according to Equius still possible, cravings he sometimes got. As Gamzee pondered this he didn't notice that Tavros was now staring at him with a distant look in his eyes and he was shivering. Oh shit, it was a craving. Gamzee got up slowly and quietly eyes never leaving Tavros and he moved towards the fridge to get Tavros some soda. The best way to get Tav to come out of his stupor was with something sugary. Gamzee placed the drink in Tavros' hands and put a blanket on his shoulders. Tavros opened the bottle and chugged the whole thing. The distant look in his eyes disappeared but he was still shivering. Gamzee scooted closer to him and pulled him into a hug trying to make him warmer. Tavros leaned into the embrace, and Gamzee lifted Tavros' legs up so he was sitting in the clown's lap.

"Thank you." Tavros whispered in Gamzee's ear.

"No problem Tavbro." Gamzee replied smiling down at him.

They stayed like that for the rest of the movie. By time it ended everyone was tired. So they all retreated to the rooms they had claimed. Terezi, Nepeta and Aradia shared a guest room that was across from where Sollux, Karkat, John and Gamzee were sleeping.

The guest rooms were pretty big with one king sized bed and their own bathroom. After showering Gamzee went to check on Tavros and make sure he was feeling better. He was a little nervous, as the week went on and he got to talk to Tavros some more he found his crush growing and growing. The fact that he was able to keep his hormones under control in the movie room was a miracle. He took a deep breath as he walked up to Tavros' room and knocked.

"Come in" he heard from the other side and went into the room. The room was dark save for the light coming from a lamp on the dresser. Tavros was sitting on his bed strumming a guitar. He looked up at Gamzee and smiled.

"Hey Gamz, what's up?" Tavros asked as he set his guitar down on the beanbags.

"I just wanted to up and check on you. Make sure you were feeling better after what happened earlier." Gamzee replied as he came to sit next to Tavros. Tavros blushed a little at the memory.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm better. Thanks again, for that." Tavros replied looking Gamzee in the face. "Heh, this is the first time I've seen you without the face paint."

Gamzee touched the three scars that went diagonally across his face suddenly self-conscious. "Oh yeah, it motherfucking is." He replied with a small chuckle. Tavros reached up and touched his right cheek stroking the scars with his thumb. Gamzee leaned into the touch.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Tavros asked still holding Gamzee's face.

"When I was fourteen I got into a fight with this girl at school. It was mostly just us yelling, but then I said something to her. I think I called her a cow or some shit like that, but she got really mad and she slashed my face with her really sharp nails. I was already wearing the face paint before that, but I stopped after the doctor said to not wear it until the cuts were completely healed." He paused looking like he wanted to say more.

"What is it?" Tavros asked looking at Gamzee's conflicted expression.

"I've got serious anger problems, to the point where I get violent and after the girl scratched up my face I lost my temper completely. She ended up staying in the hospital for a few months. We move out of town after that, for my dad's job. After that I was given medicine to help me get my chill on. Now you know about the monstrous side of Gamzee Makara." Gamzee concluded.

"You're not a monster just misunderstood." Tavros answered a small smile on his face. The two stared at each other until they started laughing.

"Bro, you just had to use that motherfucking line?" Gamzee said between wheezing.

"Yep, you walked right into that one. I'm not sorry." Tavros answered holding his stomach as he lied back on the bed.

Gamzee stared at his giggling friend and decided that he really liked Tavros' laugh.

'I wonder if…' Gamzee thought as he slowly reached out a finger towards Tavros who was calming down from his giggle fit, and poked the mohawked boy in his side. This caused Tavros let out a surprised giggle and he turned his gaze towards Gamzee his eyes darting from Gamzee's face to his finger.

Oh. Hell. No.

If it's a tickle fight the clown wants it's a tickle fight the clown will get. Tavros faced Gamzee with a mischievous smile on his face. Without further warning he grabbed Gamzee making him lie down on the bed, and started tickling his sides causing Gamzee to let out a girly squeal of surprise. Tavros decided that was the cutest thing he had ever heard. However he let out a girly squeal of his own when Gamzee retaliated and he got on top of him straddling his hips and tickling him harder.

"Okay you win! Uncle!" Tavros said once he felt like he was going to die laughing.

Gamzee lifted his hands up in victory. "I am the champion of tickle fights!" He mock yelled as Tavros suppressed a giggle. Man the unpainted clown was cute, and from what he could see from the muscle shirt, pretty muscular.

Gamzee noticed Tavros was staring, and he leaned back down to Tavros so that their noses were inches apart.

"Like what you see?" He asked as he wriggled his eyebrows. Tavros' blush returned, but he never broke eye contact.

"Maybe." He replied as they brought their faces closer and their lips met. It felt like the perfect fit. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"So do you like, up and want to be my boyfriend?" Gamzee asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do." Tavros answered blushing slightly.

They brought their lips back together. Gamzee deepened the kiss by brushing his tongue across Tavros' bottom lip, he complied and opened his mouth letting Gamzee explore. The two finally broke apart for air and Gamzee moved over to lie next to Tavros.

"Hey, um, will you stay with me in case I…" Tavros asked shyly, he was scared to admit that he might have a nightmare.

"Yeah, I'll stay with you." Gamzee replied smiling. "After all, what kind of boyfriend would I be to leave a cute brother like you all by his lonesome?"

Tavros smiled up him, and scooted closer so that his head was on his new boyfriend's chest.

"The worst." He replied teasingly. He felt Gamzee let out a soft chuckle as he turned off the light.

"Goodnight Gamz."

Gamzee wrapped his arms around Tavros.

"Goodnight Tavbro."

For once Tavros didn't have a nightmare.


	9. Missed Oppurtunities

**New chapter! Thank you to all my reveiwers and followers and favoriters. I'm going to work on the story as much as I can before I start college. I should be able to still update, but you never know. No matter what happens this story will be continued til the end.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Missed oppurtunities

The next morning the teens had gathered around the living room to eat breakfast. Everyone was trying to get a good idea of what to do since it was a nice day.

"Hey you guys are new to L.A., right?" Sollux asked Karkat and Gamzee. Both boys nodded.

"We should take you guys into town so you can see the sights." Sollux suggested.

After chatting about it for a few more minutes the teens decided that they would start with Hollywood. With a quick message to Porrim and Horuss the kids got into their cars and started their adventure.

The teens decided to visit Madame Tussauds Hollywood. They quickly realized that seeing wax figures with Gamzee and Karkat was hilarious. Gamzee kept standing next to the statues that had the most serious expressions and putting his finger to their wax noses. He was thoroughly surprised to see that they actually had nasal cavities and Karkat had to take his hand away before an employee saw. After a few hours of rather inappropriate posing and trying to evade getting kicked out for said inappropriate shenanigans the teens decided to head back to the house.

On their way back to the cars they were approached by a blonde boy wearing a red and white t-shirt that had a scratched record on it, black skinny jeans, and dark aviators carrying a guitar. This was Dave Strider the coolest kid in school, guys wanted to be him and girls wanted to date him. He was also one of the people that were at the top of Tavros' avoid-at-all-costs list. There was a time when he and Dave were good friends, but after the incident Dave was one of the first to turn on him.

"Hey Dave, how's it going?" John asked as he went to give Dave a bro-hug.

"Sup Egbert? Haven't seen you in a while, I've just been sitting around making sick beats in the room, coming out here for gigs and making a name for myself out here in the city of dreams." Dave said. He turned his head to look at Tavros who was finding more interest in the concrete, Gamzee noticing he was uncomfortable placed a hand to his shoulder eyes not leaving Dave.

"So, Nitram I heard you were talking again, is that true?" Dave said still looking at Tavros. Even though he couldn't see his eyes he was sure Dave was staring daggers at him. Tavros looked up at Dave giving a shrug.

"Yeah, it's up and motherfucking true. Why do you care motherfucker?" Gamzee replied as Tav went back to staring at the concrete.

Dave raised an eyebrow and looked at the clown who still had his hand on Tavros' shoulder.

"Didn't say I did, but I want to know if I'll actually have competition in this year's Spring Showcase." Dave answered as he and Gamzee had a stare down.

Aradia spoke up. "The showcase isn't a competition, if anything it's a big talent show."

"Yeah, but talent scouts always show up. Of course Tavros knows all about that, right Tav?" Tavros looked up and gave Dave the scariest death glare in the history of paradox space. Everyone flinched, even Dave's stoic expression faltered for a second.

"Dave, shut the fuck up." Tavros said with venom in his voice. He did not want to be reminded about that, and this asshole knew it.

"So, your voice is back, well now that that's been confirmed. I guess I'll just have to keep perfecting my craft and see what happens. Later." With a wave Dave walked around the group on his way to… who the hell cares?

Gamzee looked down at Tavros who was clutching forehead, his face flush. He was trying to control his breathing.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he asked as Tavros took deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get back to the house." Tavros answered as he wheeled to where Equius' SUV was. The ride back to the house was quiet and uncomfortable. When they got back to the house Gamzee immediately carried Tavros up the stairs bridal style, much to Tavros' surprise. Once inside Tavros' room Gamzee plopped him down on his bed.

"Gamzee, what the hell?" Tavros asked as he watched his boyfriend close his door. Gamzee turned from the door and walked over to sit next to Tavros.

"What was that back there? You looked like you wanted to rip that motherfuckers face off." Gamzee said looking into Tavros' eyes. Tavros looked like he was thinking about what to say. With a deep breath he settled more on his bed.

"Last semester before the incident, the school put on the annual Fall Showcase. Every year the theater, music, and dance students perform pieces that have to do with whatever the theme was that year. Dave and I were the only individual singers. At the end of the show I was approached by talent scouts not Dave. They offered me a chance to record a song they were planning to use for a big budget movie, and I accepted. The meeting was scheduled for winter break, but then…" Tavros trailed off before he brought his knees to his chest and bent his head trying to prevent himself from breaking down.

Gamzee scooted closer to Tavros and scooped him up and sat him in his lap wrapping his arms around Tavros' waist. Tavros was keeping his head down and Gamzee kissed him on his cheek. Tavros put his arms around Gamzee's neck and kissed him full on the lips, sweet and slow. Once they broke apart Tavros nuzzled his head into the crook of Gamzee neck. Gamzee rubbed comforting circles in his boyfriend's back.

"You know, this motherfucker would love to hear you sing sometime." Gamzee whispered into Tavros' ear causing him to shudder.

"I'll think about, I promise. I just need more time. Besides I would love to see you act." Gamzee smiled a little wider at Tav's words.

"So you've heard? I'm not surprised. Those motherfuckers in my theater class almost flipped their shit when I did a scene from Macbeth." He smirked at the memory of his classmates making fun of him. How impressive could one clown wearing freak be? Jaws dropped when he recited his lines word for word not even looking at the script.

"Alright Tavbro, I'll make you a deal you sing for the Spring Showcase, and I act for the Spring Showcase. After that we abscond the fuck out of the school, and go on a date." Gamzee said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Fine it's a deal." Tavros held out his hand for Gamzee to shake, but the clown had better ideas. He grabbed Tavros' hand and pulled him in to a long passionate kiss. When he pulled away Tavros looked at him with a dazed expression. "Wha-"

"We sealed this deal with a motherfucking kiss."

Tavros blushed slightly. "Okay, come on. There are still people here and this is how rumors started." He said teasingly, and Gamzee got off the bed and turned around to let Tavros hop on his back.

"Giddy-up noble steed." Tavros said and Gamzee dashed through the door.


	10. Dave's an ass

**I apologize to the people who actually read this story. Life decided to give my laptop cancer, and I had to endure my first week of college, and now I have a new laptop. Expect less frequent updates though. Please don't be shy with your reviews, they make me feel better about life. **

**This is the chapter ya'll have been waiting for, douchebag Dave and rage Gamzee. The past will be brought up, rude things will be said and for the love of God someone get Tavvy a fucking Snickers bar!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own homestuck or whoever the fuck makes Snickers bars. Man I miss eating those.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Protective

Tavros waited for Gamzee and Karkat at the lockers in the front of the school. Gamzee's father had started working more and was going to start taking long, frequent business trips, and Kurloz found a job as a bartender at a very classy nightclub, so Gamzee was given a car as a late birthday present. Since then he'd been taking Tavros out on dates and letting him sleepover, and having small parties with the rest of their group, since basically they had no adult supervision half the time. Well there was Karkat, but eventually he joined in on the small parties.

As Tavros waited for the boys to show up he doodled on the little notepad he no longer used to communicate. He started a sketch of the glass doors looking up every now and then to capture the scenery in the background. Karkat and Gamzee were taking a long time to show up, and Tavros was starting to worry. Gamzee's pills had to be transferred from his previous home and he had been without the meds for two days.

All in all, Gamzee's moods were harder to control and he had prevented himself from going to school for more than half a day. Today he came to his afternoon classes. His meds had to be picked up on the way to the house, and Karkat had suggested driving in order to prevent Gamzee's road rage. Although with the way Karkat's own anger problems flared up as he drove Tavros never felt safe.

Tavros rubbed his back, his body wasn't used to being still, and as he got closer to where he could go from wheelchair to crutches he was getting sick of sitting all the time. As he went back to sketching he looked up to see that a red T-shirt with a broken record emblazoned on it was in his face. He immediately frowned and looked further up to see Dave staring at him.

'What does this asshole want?' Tavros thought as he and Dave had a staring contest. The tension in the air was thick and Tavros was uncomfortable. He could feel the effects of the stress getting to him and he felt his body start to shake.

'Fuck no, not now. I have to get him out of my face.' Tavros put his arms around himself trying to look as calm as possible despite his shaking arms. Then he finally spoke.

"I-Is there s-something I can help you with?" Tavros inwardly cursed himself and his damn stutter; he thought he had finally gotten over it in the seventh grade.

Dave leaned against the wall still looking at Tavros. "No, not really just wanted to know if you decided to sign up for the Spring Showcase or not."

"Yeah I'm going to sign up and sing a duet with Nepeta." Tavros answered.

"What the songbird of Hussie High afraid to go solo again?" Dave asked, even though he was mocking Tavros his tone stayed monotone. Tavros furrowed his eyebrows in irritation.

"No actually, she asked and I said yes, since I liked her song choice. Oh yeah, and she's my friend."

"Why don't you do something with your boyfriend, since the theme this year is love? Or are you taking this as a chance to serenade him and show how much you want his babies?"

"Gamzee acts, I sing." Tavros replied with a shrug, ignoring that last part.

"Huh, didn't think he had the brain capacity to hold down a line, or a whole monologue."

Tavros shot Dave a death glare replying "Gamzee's pretty smart actually, and don't bad mouth my boyfriend!"

Dave smirked at finding out he hit a button, but it disappeared quickly.

"By the way, how's your dad doing, hoping he hasn't become someone's prison bitch?"

Tavros' expression hardened at the mention of his dad. He hadn't been able to visit him in a few weeks since the first time. His dad had looked just fine and even managed to get his son to smile a little, but he had also failed to make Tavros speak.

"Dave don't fucking go there." He warned hands on his wheels preparing to leave, there was no way he could handle this asshole any longer. He could feel the craving creeping up on him; he needed sweet clouded over bliss. 'Shit I need a Snickers bar or something.' He thought as he felt the shakes getting worse. He turned around and started heading down the hallway, screw his friends he needed to find a vending machine before he threw up.

"Well Dave, it was awful talking to you, and I honestly hope it never happens again." He said over his shoulder as he rolled away. His escape was brought to a halt as his chair was grabbed and roughly turned around making him face Dave.

"So you're just going to chicken out of a conversation the moment you hear something you don't like? What happened to sassy ass Tavros?"

"He was betrayed, shot, drugged and –" Tavros doubled over clutching his head in immense pain, his shaking was getting worse and he could feel his chest aching in various places.

'Crap, crap, crap!' He was so far into his head that he didn't notice that Dave had him out of his wheelchair and on the floor straddling his hips. He was too far in his memories that he only came back to the present when he felt his something foreign moving around in his mouth. This made him snap open his eyes (when had he closed them?) and look up at his reflection in Dave's aviator shades.

Tavros tried to push him off but Dave had his arms pinned to the floor. Tavros started struggling as hard as he could, but the shakes were making his defenses weak. Then he got an idea that he really hated since it was a win-lose situation. Gathering up his strength he head butted Dave as hard as he could, which was really effective as it caused Dave to get off of him. With his arms now free he pulled himself up and scooted away as far as he could wiping off his mouth.

"You asshole!" Dave said his stoic expression faltering into one of anger. He walked over to where Tavros was propped up against the wall still shaking and clutching his stomach.

"You go out with that fucking bitch and now you're with that fucked up clown. Remember freshman year Tavvy? You rejected me so fucking hard, and then you expected me to continue to just be your friend?!" he stepped closer to Tavros' shaking form the poor boy was close to having a seizure at this point, but Dave pressed on. He knelt down on Tavros' level and grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look at him. "Tavros Nitram, school pretty boy, Mr. Nice guy, earned the love and affection of the entire school. But even you had a skeleton in the fucking closet, and it came to bite you in the ass."

"You didn't have to agree! Not like it matters everything about you is fake like your stupid coolkid act. Stop acting like the victim, I didn't like you like that. You weren't any better you douche." Tavros shouted panting. "The moment you heard the news you told me that I was nothing but a hoodrat crack baby. I'm sorry about freshman year, but what my family did does not reflect on me you jackass." Tavros' panting increased and his nausea was getting worse, he couldn't hold it in, he turned to his side and threw up his lunch coughing and hacking.

Dave was straddling Tavros again, but before he could get anywhere he heard the sound of running footsteps. He turned his head to see Karkat and Gamzee running towards him and a coughing Tavros. Dave inwardly cringed when he saw the pure fury showing in Gamzee's purple eyes as he stared down at him and Tavros.

"What in the MOTHERFUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? Get the fuck off of him BEFORE I RIP YOUR MOTHERFUCKING lungs out." Gamzee said as he lunged for Dave and shoved him off Tavros pinning him to the floor. Karkat rushed to Tavros' side avoiding the puddle of vomit and feeling the boy's forehead.

"Shit Tavros you're fucking burning up. What happened?" Karkat said in a low tone making sure Gamzee couldn't hear… oh shit GAMZEE! Karkat turned to look and see that Gamzee was in a fist fight with Dave, who moved like a ninja and blocked all of Gamzee's attacks. Karkat knew that couldn't last for long, but Tavros was on the verge of passing out.

"It's okay buddy I got you." Tavros' only response was a groan as Karkat lifted him up piggy back style and carried him to his wheelchair. Karkat turned back to see that Dave's glasses were knocked askew and he had a few bruises forming, but his taunting was not helping his situation.

"Fighting for Serket's sloppy seconds clown? He must be good on his back, like father like son." Dave said as he spit out a small amount of blood. Gamzee gritted his teeth at Dave's comment and he let loose the last bit of control he had been using so he wouldn't kill the cool kid. Now he didn't give a fuck if the ass spent the rest of his life as a vegetable in the hospital. Tav's dad was a sore subject, but that little innuendo was the last straw.

Gamzee lunged forward once again and tackled Dave to the ground punching him in the face repeatedly, his leg pressing down on Dave's abdomen. "That was a poor choice of WORDS MOTHER FUCKER I THINK IT'S TIME we get rid of that stupid VOICE OF YOURS" Gamzee raised his fist and aimed to punch Dave in the throat. Karkat grabbed Gamzee's hand to prevent the act.

"Gamz, you have to calm down, Tavros is sick. Leave the insufferable prick we need to get him to his Aunt." He explained straining to keep his voice even despite seeing Gamzee's bloodied knuckles. Gamzee calmed down at the mention of Tavros and turned to see his shivering and hacking boyfriend. His face softened and he turned back to look at Dave who was lying still on his back.

"Heh, look at who's on his back now motherfucker." He leaned down so he could whisper in Dave's ear.

"I never want to see you near Tavros again, don't talk to him, don't look at him, and don't even be in the same room with him. Otherwise I will motherfucking end you, comprende?" He lifted his head to give Dave a harsh glare with a feral snarl on his painted lips. Dave nodded his head weakly, blood trickling out his nose.

Gamzee got off Dave and kicked him in the side, getting a groan from the coolkid. "That was for Nitrams everywhere." Gamzee said with a sneer. He turned to Karkat and Tavros, Karkat was handing Tavros a bottle of water, and he watched as he chugged it down. He walked toward his boyfriend and knelt down in front of him.

"Tav, I'm sorry, shit we should've been here sooner, but we got held up—" he was silenced by Tavros who placed a finger to his lips. He looked up and saw Tavros smiling a weak smile at him.

"Gamz, its okay I'm just glad you guys showed up when you did. Can we please just go to my house we'll let you spend the night, if you want." He said before going into another coughing fit.

"We'll get you home Tav, but we still need to get Gamzee's meds and some stuff from our house. Is there anything you need before we do that shit though?" Karkat asked as the trio exited the building leaving Dave behind. Should someone call an ambulance? Nah, someone will find him.

"Yeah, um, either of you got a Snickers bar?" Tavros asked as they got to the car, a small smile on his face. The other boys chuckled, until they saw Tavros' expression change.

"Seriously, guys I need it." He said staring at the brothers until they both nodded and they all loaded into the car.

"We'll get it at the drugstore." Karkat said as he drove out of the parking lot.


	11. Bath time

**Okay guys I've decided that my updates are going to be once a month from now on. Also, this chapter was super close to being smut, but I just couldn't do it. I mean I'm going to write it, but I'm planning on putting it in with my series of one-shots that I write on my phone when I have time. So be on the look out for that real soon. I love you all and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Own Homestuck, me? Heh heh, no.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Shut up, and get in the tub

The boys got to Tav's house to find the living room populated by Kanaya, Terezi, Nepeta, Aradia and three other girls. A girl with long brown hair who looked to be of Indian descent was standing on the coffee table while Kanaya was examining the black flapper styled dress she was wearing.

"It looks perfect on you Feferi." One of the other girls exclaimed. She had long black hair, thin round glasses in front of bright green eyes and a slightly bucked tooth smile. Tavros recognized her as Jade Harley, John's half - sister. He then realized that the blonde next to her was Rose Lalonde, Dave's cousin.

Tavros would've freaked out about that, but he was too tired and he had a feeling Rose wouldn't really care that her cousin got hurt, she'd see why he deserved it. All the girls, save Kanaya, were wearing black outfits of varying styles. They were starring in and getting ready for the first big musical of the year, Chicago. Upon seeing Tavros, Nepeta lunged at him in her black ballerina outfit, and tackled him in a hug.

"Oof, hey Nep, how's it going?" Tav asked coughing a little.

Hearing how strained his voice was Nepeta inspected Tavros by feeling his forehead and poking around his cheeks.

"Tav, you're burning up. Did something happen?" she asked worried, all the other girls turned to look at him with concern.

"Dave fucking assaulted him and Tav had a panic attack. Gamzee had to lunge at Dave and nearly beat the ever loving crap out of him." Karkat explained.

Gamzee grit his teeth. His meds had barely kicked in after taking them when the trio stopped at a Taco Bell. "Motherfucker needed know to keep his hands to his fucking self."

Deciding that the conversation was over Gamzee lifted Tavros out of his chair and carried him up the stairs. Karkat started to explain the whole story to Kanaya, who looked pissed after hearing what Dave had said about her uncle, and Rose who looked disappointed, but not surprised.

Gamzee took Tavros to his room, set him down on his bed and left to get the wheelchair. Tavros lied down and thought about the day's earlier events. He was pissed that Dave wouldn't just grow up and get over it, and he was glad Gamzee beat the crap out of him. His thoughts drifted towards his dad, and he thought about the next court hearing he had to go to. He would have to sit before the judge again, and testify against Vriska. He grimaced at the thought of seeing her again and possibly sending her to juvie. Although he was glad she was going to get what she deserved he still felt a little bad, but at least after that he won't have to worry about it.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a solid weight settle next to him on the bed, and he knew it was Equius. He turned his head and looked at the teen and saw that he wasn't wearing his shades, his blue eyes looking down at him in concern.

"Gamzee said that you were sick and he told me about Dave. He definitely has a STRONG opinion on the incident and Strider. What do you have to say on the matter?" he asked. Tavros sighed and sat up looking at Equius' features. He only took his shades off when he wanted to have a serious conversation. Tavros sat in thought, trying to decide how to answer.

"Dave's a jerk, I've had three Snickers, four tacos and I just want to sleep." He answered coughing a little. Equius stared at him for a moment, he knew that there was more the Taurus wanted to say. He stared Tavros down, and Tav stared right back both of them having a silent argument before Tavros finally caved.

"Ugh, alright I miss my dad, okay? It feels like I haven't seen him in forever and I want to show him that I'm talking again, and make sure he's doing okay. All that shit Dave said really got to me, and the fact that he was all on me is just gross. I have to send Vriska to the big house, which by the way may send me into another freaking panic attack. The Spring Showcase is happening right after that, which honestly kind of freaks me out. Altogether I'm exhausted, I feel violated and I know I need to calm down." He said falling back onto the bed and mumbling something about needing a shower.

Equius chuckled lightly and ruffled Tavros hair. "Feel better?" he asked glad he got Tavros to vent.

"Yeah, a little. I just want…" He trailed off, blushing a little at what he couldn't say. Equius got the hint, and with a small grin he got up to leave.

"I'll let you and Gamzee have some privacy, no one will disturb you while you two _discuss_ things." He said with a suggestive tone. Tavros shot up to look at his god-brother.

"Equius Applejack Zahhak!" he exclaimed in defensive tone.

"Tavros Fluttershy Nitram." Equius said simply before leaving the room letting Gamzee enter with the wheelchair.

"Did I up and motherfucking miss something babe?" he asked as Tavros got in the chair and moved to grab some clothes from his dresser.

"No. Now grab some clothes we're taking a fucking bath." Tavros grumbled as he moved to his big ass bathroom. Gamzee blushed a bit before grabbing some clothes out of his back pack. A thousand thoughts were running through his head. He and Tavros were going to be naked, in a tub, alone. He could feel the burn in his cheeks. They had been dating for about a month, and Gamz knew it was best to respect his boyfriend's demands, however rare they were.

'I have no motherfucking clue how I feel about this.' He thought as he stared down at the pajamas he grabbed. He walked to the bathroom closing the door as Tavros ran the bath water. He looked up to see that Tav was undressing taking his shirt off and tossing it to the corner. Usually Tav was shy about his scarred body, but right now he could care less and it showed through his actions. Gamzee sighed and began to get undressed as well.

Tavros turned the water off and slipped into the tub. He drew his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them. Gamzee sat across from him looking at him in concern. Sometimes Tavros got moody and would go back to not speaking until he felt better. Usually Gamzee or Equius would find ways to get him to say what was bothering him.

"So, this gonna happen a lot or is this a one-time thing?" Gamzee asked. Tavros just shrugged still not meeting his boyfriend's gaze.

"Sorry, I kind of forced you into this. I'm just stressed and… I don't know what I was thinking." Tavros said in a quiet voice. Gamzee pulled Tavros' hands from around his knees glad he was met with no resistance.

"Hey, look at me." He said gently and Tavros slowly raised his head to make his brown eyes look at Gamzee's indigo. "I don't mind this. I just want to make sure you're okay." He said with a gentle smile. Tavros smiled back and put his legs down, moving them so that they rested on top of Gamzee's. The Capricorn grabbed his left foot and began playing with it pressing his thumb into the bottom, and watched Tavros' reaction. Tav was trying very hard to keep in his giggles, his face turning red from the effort. Gamz decided to put more pressure on the foot, and smiled as Tav burst into laughter.

Gamzee chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend's flushed face, and the sound of his giggles, he released the foot making sure to prevent a coughing fit. The Latino opened his eyes the blush still on his cheeks, he locked eyes with Gamzee.

"Damn you're motherfucking sexy." Gamzee said in quiet voice. Tavros blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"You're pretty fucking hot yourself." Now it was Gamzee's turn to blush. Tavros smirked glad that he could get such a reaction from his clown of a boyfriend. He didn't show it often, but sometimes Gamzee got insecure about his looks. Tavros loved reminding him that he was fucking handsome. The two stared at each other for a few moments taking in each other's appearance. Gamzee took in Tavros' scars already having known from previous make-out sessions that the skin there was very sensitive. Tavros' eyes fell to Gamzee's hair then his face that was still covered in face paint.

"Come here." Tavros said gently. Gamzee obeyed and shifted so that he was sitting between Tavros' legs. He was confused at first, but understood when he heard the clicking of a bottle cap and felt water fall on his head. He felt Tavros' warm hands rub through his hair and rub the shampoo into it. Damn it felt good, he leaned back against Tavros' chest as he felt nails scratch gently into his scalp. He relaxed and let Tavros do his thing, enjoying the attention. He knew the other needed this and he was happy to comply. Feeling Tavros' hands in his hair stirred something in him and he realized that he was two seconds to boner town.

'Shit no, not now!' he thought squirming slightly, but enough for Tavros to cease his movements. Gamzee turned his head and saw Tavros' confused expression and quickly turned back around. He was now blushing really hard and he was pretty sure Tav had noticed. As he panicked Tavros started giggling knowing exactly why Gamzee had freaked out.

"Babe, you want some help with that?" Tavros asked somehow managing to sound innocent yet seductive at the same time. He rinsed the shampoo out of Gamzee's hair and sat back waiting for an answer.

Well, shit.

~ Like 20 minutes later~

After learning that Tav was really, really good with his hands Gamzee helped his boyfriend out of the tub, and they got dressed. It was early evening when they left the bathroom, but knowing that Tavros was still really tired, and feeling worn out from previous activities the two decided to call it a night. As they snuggled under the covers Gamzee kissed the top of Tavros' head.

"I love you Tavros." He said without hesitation. His mind was made up, Tavros was the one.

"I love you too, Gamzee." Tavros said back pressing a kiss to Gamzee's neck.

Gamzee went to sleep with the goofiest grin on his face.


End file.
